Ultrassom
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Acho que o título é meio auto explicativo.. :P Mais uma Faberry one shot, vem depois de Presente e Notícia, mas pode ser lido separadamente.


** Domingo** - **Início de dezembro, mesmo ano de 'Notícia'.**

"De novo, mamãe!"

Rachel pegou sua filha no colo e fingiu que a jogava para cima pela milésima vez nos últimos dez minutos.

"De novo, mamãe!" Exclamou Karen quando seus pés tocaram o chão. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus grandes olhos de chocolate brilhavam alegremente.

A morena levantou a menininha mais uma vez e a girou em seus braços, a risada melodiosa contra seu pescoço nunca falhava em fazê-la sorrir.

"Vocês ainda vão quebrar alguma coisa..." Comentou Quinn, entrando na sala com chocolate quente e biscoitos recém assados em uma bandeja. "Sério!" Exclamou ela, dando um passo para trás quando sua esposa ameaçou jogar Karen em sua direção. "Rachel!"

A cantora deitou a menininha no sofá e se aproximou da loira, tirando a bandeja se suas mãos. "Estraga prazeres..." Murmurou ela, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo estralado nos lábios de sua esposa.

"Upa de novo, mamãe!" Karen abraçou sua perna e sorriu em sua direção. Quinn suspirou e riu suavemente quando Rachel pegou sua filha no colo e girou mais uma vez.

"Esse tipo de brincadeira se faz fora de casa..." Disse ela, fazendo uma careta quando os pés da pequena morena quase acertaram a televisão.

"A gente vai lá fora?" Karen perguntou quando a cantora a largou. "Eu queio brinca lá fora!" Ela deu dois pulinhos na frente de Rachel antes de estender as mãozinhas para ela. "De novo, mamãe!"

A cantora mais uma vez jogou sua filha para cima. "Agora chega, a mamãe já está ficando cansada..." Disse ela, beijando o nariz da menininha antes de coloca-la no chão.

"Não! Eu queio i di novo! Upa!"

"Desculpa querida, a mamãe não consegue mais." Ofegou Rachel, sentando no sofá e descansando a cabeça contra o encosto cinza claro. Karen havia crescido nos últimos meses e carrega-la no colo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Sem contar que ela própria já estava com trinta anos e não tinha mais energia para acompanhar uma criança de três.

"Intão vamo lá fora! Leva o Tony passea!" O labrador latiu ao ouvir a frase e trotou pesadamente até a pequena morena, lambendo seu rosto e fazendo-a rir.

"Não vai dar, meu amor, está nevando muito forte lá fora." Explicou Quinn. "Quer ver?"

Karen parou de coçar o pescoço do cachorro e foi até onde sua mãe estava, perto da sacada. A loira abriu a cortina e mostrou a neve que se acumulava do lado de fora para sua filha.

"E não da pa binca na neve? Faze anjinho e.. e boneco e... e..." A menininha perguntou, apoiando as mãozinhas no vidro gelado.

"Hoje não, ta muito, muito frio lá fora." Explicou a loira.

"Muito, muito?"

Quinn assentiu. "E não da pra enxergar direito por causa da força da neve..."

"Não dá?"

A loira fez que não com a cabeça e soltou a cortina.

A menininha ficou em silencio, encarando sua mãe antes de sorrir e estender os braços para cima pedindo colo.

"Upa?"

Quinn sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça, lançando um olhar para Rachel que se levantava do sofá. A morena pegou sua filha no colo e parou ao lado de sua esposa.

"Não mamãe! Eu queio upa com a manhê!" Reclamou a menininha, se contorcendo um pouco só para ser abraçada com mais força.

"A mãe não vai poder fazer upa por um tempo, minha princesa..." Quinn explicou, afagando os cabelos da pequena carinhosamente.

"Pur que não?"

"Por que pode machucar o bebê." Disse Rachel, beijando sua face.

"Mas o bebê ainda não ta aqui..." Falou Karen, sem entender por que Quinn não podia brincar com ela da mesma forma que Rachel fazia.

"Ele está sim, a gente já te mostrou que ele fica dentro da barriga da mamãe." Rachel a colocou no chão e ficou de cócoras ao seu lado, colocando uma mão sobre a protuberância no abdômen da loira.

"Mas eu não consigo ve ele!" Ela exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Quinn não conseguiu não rir, as vezes Karen se parecia tanto com Rachel que chegava a ser assustador.

"Mas você consegue sentir, olha só..." A morena pegou a mão dela e colocou embaixo da sua perto do umbigo da loira. Elas só tiveram que esperar um momento para que o bebê se mexesse. Quinn estava na metade do quinto mês e os movimentos estavam se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e perceptíveis.

"Ai, ai!" A menininha arregalou os olhos para a barriga quando sentiu o chute contra seus dedinhos. "Não pode faze dodói na manhê!" Ela falou para o ventre da loira, ganhando mais um pequeno chute em resposta.

"Ele não ta fazendo dodói..." Murmurou Quinn, passando uma mão pela franja de Karen e afastando os cabelos de seus olhos.

"Não?"

A loira fez que não e deu alguns passos para trás, sentando no sofá e alcançado por um biscoito para a pequena menina, que o aceitou e apoiou uma mão em seu joelho.

"Posso faze upa agora?"

Quinn sorriu e acomodou Karen em seu colo. A menininha descansou a cabeça em seu peito e a mão livre em sua barriga. Rachel sentou ao lado delas com uma das xicaras de chocolate quente.

"Amanhã a gente vai na médica ver se o sei irmãozinho ou irmãzinha está bem. Você quer vir junto?" Sugeriu a cantora depois de alguns minutos contemplando as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Karen fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não respondeu em voz alta. Às vezes ela ficava tão silenciosa quando suas mães falavam sobre o bebê e isso preocupava um pouco as duas mulheres.

...

**Segunda-Feira**

"Solta meu cabelo, manhê?" Karen pediu, se aproximando de onde Quinn estava sentada junto com os outros pais de suas colegas de ballet. "Ta muito apetado!" Disse ela, tentando soltar o coque que Rachel havia feito mais cedo naquele dia.

A loira soltou o amarrador com facilidade e passou os dedos pelos finos fios castanhos antes de tirar uma tiara cor de rosa de dentro de sua bolsa e usá-la para puxar a franja longe dos olhos de sua filha. A aula tinha recém terminado e Quinn se levantou.

"Vamos dar tchau pra profe?"

A menininha fez que sim e pegou a mão de sua mãe, puxando-a junto consigo.

"Tchau pofe!" Exclamou ela, abraçando a mulher que se encontrava de cócoras no meio da sala.

"Tchau, Karen, até semana que vem." Sorriu a professora.

"A gente vai ve o meu imãozinho agora." Disse ela. "Né, manhê?"

"Mhum..." Concordou Quinn, sorrindo para a mulher e apoiando uma mão em seu abdômen.

"Vai ser um menino então?" Perguntou a professora ao se levantar.

"Ainda não sabemos. O bebê está com as pernas cruzadas." Explicou Quinn. "Mas se tudo der certo, hoje vamos ter uma confirmação."

"Você quer um maninho ou uma maninha, Karen?"

"Eu quiria uma maninha pa brincar cumigo, mas a mamãe disse que eu vo te que ama ele se for um minino também." Disse a pequena morena, fazendo as duas mulheres trocarem um sorriso.

...

"O que você achou ai?" Perguntou Rachel, parando atrás de sua filha, que sentava em uma mesinha azul no canto da sala de espera e brincava com um sapo de pelúcia.

"Olha mamãe, ele não tem dente!" Ela abriu a boca do bichinho. A cantora estava prestes a explicar que sapos não têm dentes quando sua filha continuou falando. "É que ele não escovava direito quando eia quiancinha qui nem eu e ai os dentes dele caiam todos..." A morena sorriu, mordendo o lábio levemente. "Mas ele é bunitinho e a mamãe dele ama ele mesmo assim, todo banguela..." A menininha continuou brincando e contando sua história sobre o sapo para os outros bichinhos de pelúcia e sua mãe se levantou, procurando sua esposa.

"Onde você estava?" Pediu ela quando sentiu uma mão familiar envolver sua cintura.

"No banheiro." Respondeu Quinn, dando um beijo de oi em seus lábios e sentando numa das poltroninhas creme que havia ali perto. Rachel sentou no braço de sua poltrona e começou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto elas observavam Karen brincar e ocasionalmente sorriam para as outras gestantes que também esperavam pelo atendimento.

"Será que vamos conseguir ver se é menino ou menina hoje?" Perguntou Rachel, olhando para os olhos dourados de sua esposa.

"Não sei.. Espero que sim."

"Eu estou louca pra decorar o quartinho... Lembra como foi rápido com a Karen? Antes do quarto mês a gente já sabia que era uma menina."

"Sim... Rachel?"

"Hum?"

"Eu sei que a gente já falou sobre isso e você disse que não se importa com o sexo, mas o que você acha que vai ser?" Quinn olhou para sua esposa através de seus cílios dourados.

"Eu realmente não sei, meu amor." Ela fez uma pausa. "Alguém me disse outro dia que mulheres grávidas de menino têm mais desejo sexual."

Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Você está querendo insinuar alguma coisa?" Já fazia algumas semanas que seus hormônios haviam enlouquecido totalmente e o desejo que sentia por comidas fora completamente substituído por um desejo de tudo o que era Rachel. A loira não conseguia se ver sozinha com sua esposa sem literalmente pular em cima dela. "Você está reclamando?"

A cantora sentiu seu rosto e pescoço esquentarem. "Não, não.. é só que.. Quando eu.. Eu não lembro de ter me sentido tão..." A loira franziu a testa em sua direção e a morena suspirou. "Eu te amo?" Ela se inclinou para baixo, depositando um beijinho nos lábios partidos de sua esposa, que agora cruzava os braços.

Quinn suspirou no beijo e decidiu deixar o assunto para lá.

"Só para esclarecer." Sussurrou a morena quando elas se afastaram. "Eu não estou reclamando." Ela deu uma piscadela para sua esposa e recebeu um sorriso torto em resposta.

"Quinn Fabray." A médica apareceu em uma portinha lateral e as duas mulheres se levantaram. Rachel pegou Karen pela mão e as três entraram no consultório.

"Essa é a Karen?" Perguntou a ginecologista. "Nossa, como ela cresceu! Eu te vi na barriga da sua mãe, sabia?"

Karen sorriu para ela. Muitas pessoas lhe diziam isso e ela não entendia realmente o que elas queriam dizer. "Tu vai me mostra meu imãozinho?"

"Vou sim, você quer ver ele?"

A menininha fez que sim e deixou que Rachel a puxasse para o colo, acomodando-a sobre seus joelhos enquanto Quinn deitava na mesa de exames e a médica passava gel no aparelho de ultrassom.

"Levante a camisa e abaixe um pouco a calça." Pediu a doutora. "Como você tem se sentido?"

"Bem. Os enjoos passaram totalmente, só tenho muita vontade de fazer xixi e meus seios estão cada vez mais sensíveis." Respondeu a loira, fazendo o que a médica pedia e puxando sua camisa para cima.

"Oh, sim, isso é normal. Nenhuma dor estranha ou sangramento?"

"Não."

"Nem desconforto durante as relações?"

Quinn lançou um olhar para sua filha e esposa, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem um pouquinho. "Não."

"Então vamos ver como está o nosso bebê?"

"Por favor." Pediu Rachel, apertando Karen contra o peito.

A médica encostou o aparelho na lateral da barriga da loira e a imagem preta e branca piscou na tela, ao mesmo tempo em que um barulho de ecos preencheu a pequena sala.

"Que barulho é esse, mamãe?" Pediu a pequena, olhando para cima e tentando achar a origem do som.

"É o coração do seu irmãozinho..." Explicou a morena.

"Que barulhento..."

"Isso significa que ele ou ela é saudável." Comentou a médica. "Você consegue ver ele ali?"

"Na tevelisão?"

"É..."

A menininha apertou os olhos para a imagem. "Meio feinho, né?"

As três mulheres riram e a médica limpou a garganta antes de voltar a falar.

"Aqui estão as mãozinhas dele, os ombros e a cabeça. Você consegue enxergar?" Rachel estendeu uma mão para a de Quinn e depositou um beijo na pele de porcelana em seu pulso.

"Pur que a luz ta apagada?" Karen perguntou, se virando para a cantora.

"Não tem luz dentro do corpo da gente, estrelinha."

"É tudo escuio?" Ela arregalou os olhos e Rachel beijou sua bochecha.

"Sim, é tudo escuro..."

"Coitadinho..." Seus olhos se abriram ainda mais. "Ele não tem medo?"

Quinn riu e levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar sua filha. "Ele não precisa ter medo, meu amorzinho. Ele sabe que ninguém vai fazer mal pra ele..."

"Estou conseguindo ver os genitais, vocês querem saber o sexo?"

As duas mulheres se voltaram para a médica e concordaram ansiosamente enquanto Karen perguntava. "O que é genitais?"

"Depois a mamãe te explica, querida, vamos ver o seu irmãozinho agora, ok?" Rachel falou rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos da tela e tentando identificar o que estava aparecendo no monitor.

"Na verdade, Rachel, Karen não vai ter um irmãozinho. É uma menina. Vocês vão ter mais uma menina."

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da morena e um sorriso bobo se materializou em seu rosto. "Outra menina? Quinn..." Ela apertou a mão de sua esposa, arrastando a cadeira para mais perto e beijando seus lábios apaixonadamente.

A loira riu e levou uma mão ao rosto da diva. "Uma menininha..."

"Viu Karen, você vai ganhar uma irmãzinha!" Rachel abraçou a pequena morena e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, ainda sorrindo abertamente para Quinn. A menininha riu e continuou olhando para a tela que agora mostrava uma imagem congelada do rosto da nenê.

"Vocês já tem ideia de nome?" Perguntou a obstetra, alcançando um bolo de papel absorvente para que a loira se limpasse.

"Ainda não." Disse Quinn. "Tínhamos pensado em Thomas se fosse menino..."

"Que nome você quer dar pra sua irmãzinha, Karen?" A médica se virou para a menininha com um sorriso.

Karen pensou por um momento. "A mamãe gosta de Barbara." Ela respondeu, fazendo Rachel sorrir orgulhosamente e Quinn rir chacoalhando a cabeça.

...

**NA: A maioria das pessoas pediu Novos Começos, mas hoje de manhã descobri que íamos fazer uma pequena viajem ao interior (voltei agora pouco) e não vou conseguir finalizar o capítulo. Essa aqui estava pronta, então...**

** Mas, de qualquer forma, vocês ganharão Novos Começos de presente de Natal (Vou atualizar no dia 25 sem falta!) E Para Provar também está quase pronta (devo atualizar dia 27).**

** Enfim, espero que não fiquem bravas comigo e que tenham gostado da historinha.. Ela vai ter ainda um ultimo capítulo com a nova bebê... Ficaria feliz com comentários e se vocês quiserem dar alguma sugestão de nome, me ajudaria bastante..**

** Bom, obrigada por lerem e até amanhã em Runaways!**


End file.
